the portal to the other world
by twinflower123
Summary: the chipmunks and the chipettes get sucked into the sonic world. will they find their way back or will they stay there forever... only you can find out
1. the portal

**hey this Twinflower123...this is my first ever fanfiction crossover story sooo...i hope you like it :)**

**chapter 1 the portal**

LATE AFTERNOON

am bored! groaned alvin.

what do you expect me to do about it?asked simon.

I don't know. said alvin

How about we play some video theodore.

Ok...what game do you want to play?asked alvin while looking in their game game case. How about Zelda or Donkey Kong or even better... ''SONIC'' ! Alvin yelled out standing up with his arm in the air.

fine we'll play sonic. simon groaned untill he heard a familur was jennette,britney and eleanore walk up to them and said...

whatcha doin? asked britney.

oh...we were just gonna play some video games. replied simon

oh cool...can we play? asked jennette.

oh...uh .simon tried to say while scratching the back of his head...but got cut off by he means to say is ''NO'' you can ont play with us!

why can't we play with you guys?asked eleanore.

because girls ''STINK''at video games! said alvin.

what! we girls don't ''STINK'' at video games. yelled britney.

alvin while rolling his eyes.

ALVIN! let the girls play with us! yelled simon.

fine. Alvin muttered under his breath.

ya...the girls can play. said theodore happily.

come on lets get this over with. said alvin.

turn it on alvin. said simon.

alvin while he was turning on the gaming system... right after alvin turned it on a flash of light came from the game system but before they knew it they started to see a vortex of some sort. Its a portal!Simon managed to say,because the portal was dragging them in it...and when they all opened their eyes...they were on the ground in the forest.

how the heck did we get here!said britney.

the portal must of brought us here...but the question ''why''.said simon.

**end of chapter 1**

**chapter 2 we'll be here soon;)**


	2. two new friends

**hey its me again...i hope u like chapter 2 more than u liked chapter 1...and on with the story.**

i don't know...but i do know one thing. said eleanor.

what? asked simon.

we need to find some help. replied eleanor.

then they started walking and walking and some more walking...untill theodore fell on the ground out of exostion.

OWW! yelled theodore.

whats wrong theo? asked britney that was looking at theodore i little worried.

i think i sat on said as he was seeing what he had sat on... and when he had found what he had sat on ... he just sat there in amazment the others did too...what is it? alvin asked while he was stareing at it.

i..i don't know. replied jennette.

well we know its some kind of jem. said simon.

i don't know simon it kinda looks like a emeraled. said alvin in a mocking voice.

hey! am the smart one so don't correct me when i say that its some kind of jem! said simon in a loud voice.

fine!you don't halfto be loud. said alvin.

thank simon.

o..k.. shall we get going now? ask jennette.

ok..lets go. replied alvin. but before anyone moved they heard a air plane coming there way...DUCK! yelled all ducked down as the plane went right over them not even 2 feet above there heads the plane landed and stoped about a yard away from them...and a 2 tailed fox jumped out and ran torwards them and said...

are you guys alright? asked the stranger .

yes we're alright. replied jennette as she was rubbing the dirt off her skirt.

i am sooo sorry about the x tornado almost hitting you. said the stranger.

its ok... but who are you? asked britney a little annoyed.

oh right... my name's tails. replied tails.

cool name. said jennette with a smile.

thanks... soo who are you? asked tails.

i'm simon, the smart one... this is alvin. replied simon as he was pointing at alvin.

the fun one. added alvin.

and i'm theodore. said theodore.

i'm britney,the pretty one... and these are my sisters jennette and eleanor. said britney.

hi. said eleanor and jennette.

ok.. soo are you guys lost out here? asked tails.

yeah... we are do you mind helping us? asked jennette.

sure...i would love to help. replied tails.

thank eleanor.

your welcome. replied tails as he was leading all of them to the x tornado...ok.. jump they all got in tails took off in the x tornado.

* * *

when they got to new motropolis...tails landed the x tornado near his house where cosmo was she ran torwards tails and huged him pretty tight.

oh tails...i was worried sick about you!said cosmo.

c...cosmo...t..to...ti..tight! said tails trying to grasp for air.

oh sorry. cosmo apoligized.

it's ok...but the reason that didn't get here sooner is because i was still looking for the chaos emerald.

what... you coulden't find it? asked cosmo.

nope... but i did find these tails as was pointing them.

who are they? asked cosmo.

i'm simon and these are my brothers alvin and theodore. simon said as he was pointing to the both of them.

i'm eleanore and these are my sisters britney and jennette. eleanore said as she was pointing to the both of them.

hey. alvin,britney,jennette and simon said.

hello... my name is cosmo. cosmo said with a smile.

its nice to meet you cosmo. said britney while holding her hand out to shake her hand.

cosmo reternd it and shook her hand.

nice to meet you, too. said cosmo._ they all look and sound nice...i think we're all gonna become great_ _friends. _thought cosmo.

**was it better than the first one...well i hope so :)...well chapter 3 is comin soon!**


	3. chapter 3

**hey i'm back...well enjoy this chapter...**

you eleanore.

would you like to meet sonic?asked tails.

wait sonic?...where have i heard that name said while trying to think.

is he a hedgehog?asked theodore while scratching his head.

yah..he is. tails answered.

I KNEW IT! shouted alvin. tails is talking about his best friend, sonic the hedgehog from the video games!alvin shouted

what! that is so cool. said eleanore.

since when are you into sonic the hedgehog games? asked britney.

since we got here. answered eleanore in a sasy tone.

oh...muttered britney.

well...ok we'll want to meet jennette.

alright come on then. said cosmo.

* * *

ok guys we're here...lets just hope sonics tails.

why wouldent he be home? asked britney.

because he goes for runs tails.

oh... britney.

i wanna knock on the door .said alvin as he pushed his way to the front and knocked on the door. when the door opened sonic asked... Hello? who are you?

oh i'm alvin. said alvin.

i'm simon.

and i'm theodore,and these are our friends Britney, Jennette,and theodore.

oh... he spotted tails and cosmo in the back. hey tails,hey cosmo! yelled sonic.

hey sonic... whats up? asked tails.

oh nothing...just going out to see shadow to annoy sonic.

cool... can we come? asked alvin trying to but in.

sonic.

ok then lets britney.

ok come tails.

* * *

hey sonic.

*ugh* what do you want now! shadow yelled.

nothing. said sonic.

then why are you here?said shadow in a mad tone.

to entroduce them to you. said sonic.

who are they? asked shadow.

i'm simon, and this jennette. said simon.

hi. said jennette shyly.

i'm alvin, and this is alvin.

nice to meet you shadow the hedgehog. said britney takeing shadow's hand and shakeing it.

you too. said shadow akwardly.

and i'm theodore, and this is theodore.

eleanore.

ok.. you entroduced them to me now can you now! shadow yelled at sonic.

why do you half to yell all the time?asked simon.

because...now leave!yelled shadow.

why, shadow...why are you mean, and yell all the time, and..and..your not nice at all...and don't think ''MARIA'' would like this..at britney with a little sarcastic at the end.

how do you know about maria? asked shadow.

i got my britney.

what! tell me how you know about maria! shadow yelled at britney and shook her like a rage doll.

no! i don't half to tell you something that i don't want to say! britney yelled back at shadow...and getting out of his grip... britney just backed away a little bit and just stood with her arms crossed.

**chapter 4 is coming up next **


End file.
